The All-Powerful Book, and the Pitiful Human
by Randiconwillalwaysrule22
Summary: What happens if a certain 800-year-old suddenly finds his heart beating for a 16-year-old boy? And what happens when that boy has the chance to give Noc, the Human Nomicon, what he has longed for in the past? Rated M for adult content and MPREG!
1. When I Saw You

_A/N: Well, I was given permission to use Noc in this! I have an obsession; deal with it. Here's my mpreg story! ((Not Randicon; instead it's Nomicay. Bad, but oh well.))_

There was a man with a scalp of green hair and green eyes, whom carried a gun. He was prowling along the street, searching for a certain house.

He eventually found it, lights a out, inhabitants sleeping through the peaceful night. If one of the girls or parents in the house had looked outside, they would have seen the face of the man talking to another man; yet one of the men was not real.

If they looked closely, they would have seen the other man, the one with green skin, and white eyes, curl in whisps, like smoke.

"I have located the house, sir, now what?" asked the man with the hair.

"You sneak inside, take that rifle, and blast every one of those people in the head. And do _not_ let one escape, or else your own life will be used in place of theirs!"

The green haired man nodded stiffly. "I will not let you down."

"You better not." growled the figure, before he disappeared in a flash of white.

The remaining man walked to the house, rifle hanging over his shoulder as he glared at the house, step by step, making his way to the house.

**meanwhile, at a party**

"Dude, didn't I tell you you wouldn't regret this?!" shouted a blue-haired boy to a black-haired boy, dancing to 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'.

"Alright! Alright! I admit you were right, Alex!" said the other teen.

"Yeah, Bitch!" he shouted, slinging his arm over the other, smaller boy."This, Jay, is exactly what you need instead of listening to your parents bitching at each other!"

Jay sighed,"Al, they're still my family! Be nice!"

A girl with brown, shoulder-length hair and caramel brown eyes passed by them, draping herself on a girl with long, white hair. She made herself comfortable before pressing a heated kiss to the other's lips.

Alex clapped Jay's shoulder. "See! Even lesbian action!"

Jay snorted, edging away from Alex slightly. He felt like the girl who stood in the corner now; she always came to parties, but she never did anything stupid! She was similar to the girl who was currently being groped by the drunk white haired girl.

Alex swayed over to his friend, dangling his car keys in front of Jay. The smaller male could already tell his companion was drunk just by the way he _looked _at Jay.

"Designated driver?" Alex slurred.

"Dude, I'm thirteen. You're supposed to be responsible!"

He frowned and folded his arms, refusing to take his friend home by car. A nice, _long, cold walk _should help the helpless blue haired boy sober up before he got home. Wasn't it supposed to rain tonight?

Chuckling to himself, Jay walked to the punch bowl,already knowing it was spiked. He refused a glass from a guy, who was wearing a shit-eating grin. Of course, at least _one _dude would try to fuck him.

Jay looked away, just in time to see the police pull into the driveway. And sure, some of these people were asses, but they were his _friends, _and he _never _betrayed his friends.

"POLICE! RUN, FOOLS!" he cried.

At the cry of 'police', everybody ran with their stash, weed, or drugs, running out of the side door which was hidden.

In mere _minutes, _the whole house was cleared, leaving him to pretend to be passed out on the vomit-smelling couch. Grimacing, he sank onto the couch and made it seem like he was out.

The pounding on the door came next. And dear _god, _did he not know what he was in for.

***at the house***

Jazzy was a girl of 13, with shoulder-blade length hair, which was a dishwater blonde. No, she did not know why she was up at three a.m., but it honestly wasn't her fault.

She had sat bolt upright in bed, the only sound in the world,it seemed, was that of her feet padding around her room, and her heart beating.

Feeling her throat clench in like it usually did when she was thirsty, she slid her feet out from under her black blanket, shivering at the coolness of the floor when her bare feet touched the boards.

She slid without a word or sound out of bed, walking over to the door. She placed her hand on the nob; but she couldn't turn it. She didn't know why, she just _couldn't._

Then she heard the bang. Her heart beat faster as she heard footsteps in the hall, walking away from her little sister's room. Slowly, she backed away, feeling her back hit the doorknob of her closet.

Another _bang _came from beside her; good god, it was close! It was in Tya's room! She jumped a foot in the air, opening her closet door and dashing in. She closed it so slowly and silently, that not a sound was heard from outside her door.

The green haired man walked out of the second girl's room. Along the way, he had passed by a boy's room, which he had searched thoroughly, yet he found no trace of the boy.

There were three girls, his boss had told him, and a boy. Then there were the parents, who worked until four in the morning. He glanced at the clock; 3:49.

The first girl was only ten, and she had had bright green eyes with golden hair. He remembered how he had covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming before he shot her.

The next girl had a strawberry blonde hair color. He didn't know her eye color. She had been asleep when he shot her, and now her pillow was no longer white.

He walked to the next girls room. The door was closed, and he rolled his eyes. Were _all_ the older girls heavy sleepers? Honestly, it was probably a _good thing _he was killing them.

He opened the door, stepping in. Now _this girl _was different. All around him were books, a beanbag chair, hey! Even a signed basketball from his favorite athlete!

But no girl. He looked under the bed; nope. Just some lint and forgotten books. Behind some book stacks? No. Just more books.

He finally turned to the closet, where he then saw a glimmer coming from one of the wooden slots. Grinning evilly, he opened the closet door.

Jay screamed as the door to her closet opened, before a final bang erupted in the room; finally, there was complete silence in that house.

**the party**

The police woman who had appeared shook Jay awake, calling out for him to wake up. Blearily, Jay pretended to have just woken up.

"Mm? What is it?" he murmered.

"Is your name Jack Ackerman?" The police woman questioned.

"Who wants to know?" He said, guard instantly up.

"The Police Department of Niroma," she said. "We have, unfortunate news. About your family."

The parents came home right at four in the morning. The man in green was waiting for them, sitting in a chair at the front of the house.

Mr. Ackerman was a man of lankly build, with a mop of red hair and green eyes. Mrs. Ackerman was slim with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

They were both exhausted, but instantly were on guard as they saw the man in green.

He turned to greet them.

"Mr and Mrs. Ackerman! How nice to see you. A shame to say, your daughters will no longer be bothering us. And neither. Will. You."

Mrs. Ackerman went to grab a knife that was on a table, but then fell as the man in green shot her in the head.

"Lacy!" Shouted her husband.

He then went to kill the man, but another shot and _he _went down with his wife. Chuckling, the man stood up and walked out the door, taking the rifle with him.

He stood outside of the house, the wind carrying a cool chill with it as he pulled out a green orb which began to smoke as he pulled it out.

The green skinned man appeared again, frowning angerly.

"Is the deed done?" He hissed.

"Yes,"

"We are afraid, Jack, that your parents and sisters are... dead."

Jay's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"All of them? Including the boy?"

The man hesitated, causing green skinned man to see instantly that the boy was still alive. The skinned man shouted angerly.

"KILL THE BOY OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Yes, Sorcerer!" quickly, the green haired man ended the 'call'. "I will murder that boy with my bare hands." He growled.

Stalking off,he went in search of the boy.

***3 days later***

**Congradulations, Jack Ackerman,**

**You have been accepted into Norrisville High School, home of the carp! We will look forward to seeing you at 7:24 a.m. on the 24th of August. You will need...**

Jay continued to read the acceptance letter, sighing deeply as he packed his things. The police woman was waiting outside, ready to take him to his cousins place in Norrisville.

Zipping up his a bag, he pulled it over his shoulder and walked out of his house one last time. He turned back one, nodding before leaving.

**several hours later**

Jay stepped out of the car, looking at his side of the house that he got, apparently. It looked like it haven't been used in years, with broken porch steps, windows, and overgrown lawn.

Jay studied all this with an unamused look. He was completely on auto drive, since everything happened with his family, and later the arrest of the man who had killed them, he had just been... unfeeling.

"Are you going to be alright here?" The policewoman, Abby, asked.

He nodded.

"Well... just let me know if you need anything. Alright?" she rubbed his shoulder with encouragement before leaving.

He walked up the broken path, eyeing everything. He heard footsteps coming up the sidewalk, and looked.

It was a girl with purple hair, three pieces being brighter than the rest in her bangs, holding a baton while she walked. She wore a black turtleneck, and a white skirt that brushed along her ankles. She saw him and smiled.

Beside her was a boy with purple hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with a white symbol, a dark green sweatshirt, and jeans. He noticed him at the same time as the girl.

Behind them were two others. A girl with orange hair, and brown eyes. She wore a leather jacket and pants with a pink shirt. She was talking with a boy with red hair, which was long, and brilliant green eyes. He appeared to be bored, but listening. Jay couldn't help the fact that his eyes lingered on that boy longer.

Behind the were two short people, one with orange hair like the girl in front of him, with the same eyes. The girl beside him had blue hair and navy blue eyes.

The girl with purple hair talked to the boy beside her quickly before she skipped over to him.

"Hey! I'm Theresa! You are?"

She was amazingly perky, causing Jay to find with amazement that he was introducing himself.

By now, the two other girls and three boys had surrounded him. Theresa smiled and began to introduce them all.

"This here is Heidi, Howard, Debbie, Randy, and our new friend Noc! Where ya from, stranger?"

"...Niroma, California."

Just then, Theresa's watch beeped, and she glanced at it.

"Sorry we have to greet and dash, but we have to get to the movies. We'll see you later?"

"Sure, why not." Jay shrugged.

He suddenly got the overwhelming sensation that someone was watching him. Looking through the corners of his eyes, he realized quickly that it was the tall boy, Noc, who was several inches taller than him.

"What grade are you in?" asked Randy.

"10th, I guess." Jay shrugged again, waving as Randy and Howard were dragged along to the movies.

Jay stood and watched them a little longer before picking up his things, which were little, and heading inside. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. If You Could Fly, Would You?

A/N:** The next chapter... I am on a roll! Based really on my inner longing for flying. Enjoy!**

Theresa sat next to Jay on Monday, a few weeks after school had began. They were having a slumber party at school, which the principle had of course planned.

"So, stranger, what's your favorie food?" Theresa poked Jay's side, nudging him to get him out of his daydream.

"My favorite food? Uh, McWorld's Finest. They're really good." Thinking that he was done talking, he returned to zoning out.

Randy came over and plopped next to Theresa, Howard right next to him. Randy glanced from Theresa to Jay, raising an eyebrow.

"Any sparks I should worry about?" He asked.

"Only if the sparks you're talking about are for food." Jay smirked as Howard snorted.

"Good." Randy wrapped his arm around Theresa's waist, cauaing her to giggle and blush. "Cause she's _my _girl."

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Noc, sitting next to Jay,away from the others.

"Apparently I was trying to steal Theresa away from Randy," Jay replied, sighing. "I dunno why."

There was silence before Theresa, Howard, and Randy burst out laughing. Without knowing, Jay smiled. Noc saw and gasped dramatically.

"Is _the _Jay Ackerman _smiling?!"_ he gasped, eyes wide.

Jay's smile was gone in an instant. He stuck his tongue out at Noc, returning to doodling in a notebook he took from a com arts teacher.

Noc could barely make out _'If you could fly, would you?', _with a small boy off to the side with wings. He raised a brow, sliding his eyes to Jay's face. The smaller boy had a look of longing in his eyes, but his entire demnor was calm and relaxed.

Casually,Noc asked the others,"If you could have a chance to fly, would you?"

He saw Jay tense, his eyes flickering to Noc's before he saw that Noc was looking at him. Blushing, Jay chose to keep his eyes down.

"Yeah, totally!" Theresa said happily.

"It would be totally Bruce!" whooped Randy, drawing the stares of other students.

"Why would you want to fly?" Howard asked, looking confused.

Jay answered before anyone could take a breath.

"Because flying... flying is _everything. _It makes you feel weightless, and when you soar above the clouds, you can feel as if you keep a secret that few have learned. Your heart speeds up, you feel like you have changed, and your hair is either floating or whipping around wildly. It's... it's the one thing I want most in this world." Jay's eyes got a glassy look, and jumped half a foot into the air when Noc clapped.

"That was very bruce, Jay. You are very good with words."

Jay flushed at the compliment, then returned to a new drawing he was working on. Randy grinned slyly as he saw Jay's reaction to Noc's compliments and 'accidental' touches.

"Hey, guys, let's play truth or dare!" He said excitedly.

"You mean the game that middle schoolers play?" Jay asked, placing his pencil on top of the notebook as he set it on the floor beside him.

"Yeah! It would be the cheese guys, please?"

Theresa nodded happily, hugging Randy's arm with watching eyes aimed on the two boys in front of her.

"Oh, uh, I believe I hear Debbie calling!" Howard said quickly, running away. Let's say that the last time he played Truth or Dare with Cunningham, he was teased for _months!__  
><em>

"Bring it, shoobs." Jay said, making a 'come at me, bro' motion with his hands.

"You are on, Jay!" Noc said, rising to the challenge.

"I go first!" cried Theresa. Getting on her knees, she smirked at the boys. "Truth or Dare, Noc!"

"Dare." he said without pause.

"I dare you to admit you like Jay!"

"I do, if that is what you are looking for." Noc said to Randy, winking at Jay who held his notebook up to hide his blush. "Truth or Dare, Randy?"

"I believe Truth is the safest thing to choose right now."

"Do you have any clothes besides what you are wearing?"

"Duh. Jay! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, and don't sugarcoat, sissies." He folded his arms, smirking.

"I dare you to get Bash confused within fifty seconds after you walk up to him!" Randy grinned.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Easy."

He stood up, walking casually over to Bash, who was, in no doubt, talking about how he had bashed another kid earlier that day.

All watched as he tapped Bash on the shoulder, then stayed behind his back while he looked around the gym for the person who had tapped his shoulder. Shrugging after a minute, he didn't see Jay slip back, a gloating face already in place.

"See? Easy," Jay raised a brow. "Truth or Dare, Randy?"

"Eh...Dare."

"I dare you to run around the gym in your underwear shouting that you're an idiot for taking dare."

"No! I am not doing that!"

Jay raised a brow again."Would you prefer that I kick your ass?"

Randy got up abruptly, running to the bathrooms shouting "NOPE!". A few moments later, Jay heard a shout from the other side of the gym, turning just in time to see Randy running in his McDaddy underwear, shouting the imcoheret words of " I'm an idiot!". Noc turned to Jay.

"I admit that this is hilarious, but did you have to be so cruel?"

"Hey! You should be the one to talk! You brought up a sensitive subject!"

"How exactly is flying sensitive?"

Jay went to say something, but then instead frowned, putting his finger on his jaw and thinking.

"I dunno." He answered honestly. "But you still read my journal while I was writing in it!"

Sadly, Bash heard this and worked his way over to them.

Theresa looked on in curiosity until she looked behind the two boys in time to see Bash Johnson walking to them.

"Oh, shit!" She hissed, poking Jay, who was still arguing with Noc. "Bash Johnson at 3:00!"

Instantly, she got up and scrambled to Heidi and Morgan's side. She felt bad for abandoning her friend, but this was _Bash!__  
><em>

She swore silently to herself that she would make it up later. She felt numb, and barely noticed the tear falling down her cheek as she knew that Jay wasn't getting out of this place conscious.

Meanwhile, Jay stared cooly up at the school bully as he loomed over him. Noc stared indifferently at Bash as well, before he glanced to Jay.

Bash finally spoke.

"I heard that you'z got a diary, fag!" He sneered at Jay.

"Oh, god, he called me a fag! What the juice am I going to do?" Jay replied, slapping his hands over his cheeks in an obvious sign of sarcasm. "I'm totally going to go read my very advanced book of fairy tales and cry over how I can't have a normal life!"

To prove his point,Jay brought out an old book of fairy tales and held it out for all to see, small pout on his face. This made Bash angry,who grabbed Jay by his wrist and dragged him upwards to look at him face-to-face.

The book clattered to the floor, echoing in the now-silent gym. Jay winced in pain slightly,but met Bash's glare.

"You'z gonna pay s for being smart to me, nerd!"

"Oh, so I'm a nerd for having good grades? Says the boy who can't spell idiot."

Before he could say another word, a fist collided with his chest. He heard a few cracks, and then pain blossomed. He was thrown a few feet back, his head making a harsh cracking sound as it hit the floor.

"Jay!" Cried out Morgan, her inner sister coming out. She ran to Jay's side, who was sitting up and spitting out blood.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then looked at the blood before standing. Noc went to help him, but Jay growled a warning to him.

"Back up, everybody. This battle just got bloody," he muttered.

"What're you gonna do, wimp? Pinch me?"

Jay snorted before backing up a bit.

"Yeah! You'z better be runnin'z!" Bash fist-bumped his buds.

And then the kick came. Jay's foot smashed into Bash's jaw, an audible cracking sound similar to Jay's head echoed around the room. Theresa cheered with all her might, along with the other students as Jay dropped to the floor, crouching.

Bash screamed in anger, whirling to punch Jay. But when he saw Jay's eyes, a shiver ran down his spine, and he couldn't help but falter. Jay's eyes were dead and cold, an emotion unknown to many behind them. The black-haired boy caught Bash's fist, using it to hoist himself up and smash his fist through some of Bash's teeth.

Spluttering came from the taller man, and his henchmen finally snapped into action. They surrounded Jay, who stood tall,dark, and unfearing. His cold glare sent shivered everywhere.

A roundhouse kick was sent to a boy in a red hoodie, allowing the others to set kicks and hits. A blow landed on Jay's jaw, another on his stomach, and a kick delivered to his boys.

"Son of a bitch..." He hissed as he went down. The law of fang was to _never fall in a fucking fight!_ And here he was, fallen. **Not. Yet.**_  
><em>

He roared, kicking the henchmen's feet out from under them, causing them to topple and fall. But Bash had recovered. And he didn't take to being made fun of in public too well. Kicking the younger boy while he was down, Bash enjoyed hearing a cry of pain and a snap. Noc went to protect Jay, but was shoved back.

Bash picked up Jay by his hair, punchin him in his eye, causing it to swell. Tears pricked at his eyes, but they never fell. A tooth fell out. Damn,that was his favorite tooth.

"Dammit, that was my favorite tooth..." whined Jay.

Bash's hand found Jay's neck, and cut off Jay's air supply. Kicking, Jay tried to breathe again, but found he couldn't. His hands reached to grab Bash's hand and pull it away, but te hand tightened. Jay found his sight dusappearin rapidly, and finally, mercifally, passed out as Bash was kicked away from Jay.

***"***

_Jay held his umbrella over his head, walking down the streets to home. He was just getting back from the movies with his friends, which was amazing. It was almost midnight, and the darkness surrounding him was slightly comforting as he walked down the dimly lit street._

_The patter of rain was constant, and he could already feel the wetness seeping through his worn shoes. He was passing an alleyway when he heard a cry, so filled with sadness his heart broke when he heard it._

_He glanced down the alleyway, and jumped in surprise when he saw two eyes staring at him,but not of the same color. One was green while the other was blue. He squinted, and soon was able to make out the slender body of a cat._

_Walking slowly toward it, he knelt on one knee and held out his free hand. The cat hissed at first, but he refused to give up._

_"I won't hurt you, I promise. And I am not one to break those promises," he told the cat._

_The cat meowed as if to say, "I highly doubt that."_

_Jay raised an eyebrow at the stubborn creature, who looked back at him. He could feel the water from the rain seeping into his jeans, but he knew that this cat would die if he didn't save it._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the cat took a few steps forward and sniffed Jay's hand. Smelling no harm, the cat rubbed his face against the hand._

_Jay could feel the poor cat shivering, and he slowly picked up the tomcat. Caught by surprise, the black cat scratched the side of Jay's face. He only calmed down when he became enveloped in warmpth._

_"Oh, now you calm down," muttered Jay._

_But by the way the cat was purring, he doubted that he needed to ask if this cat wanted to live with him._

_"I'll call you Senshi, alright?"_

_'Senshi' meowed, meaning "I don't care. Just feed me ,human."_

_Jay chuckled, before walking into the darkness that he had fallen into who knows how long ago, but with a cat as passenger._

_**_meanwhile***

"Jay?! Jay?! Wake up, please!" Theresa cried out, clinging onto Jay's arm and shaking him.

Noc gently nudged hysterical girls aside, picking up the unconscious and bleeding boy. Bash had been sent away long ago; almost an hour.

Teachers were trying to gather information about what happened while trying to calm hysterical stdents, thougn not really hystericle enough to draw the Sorcerers attention.

Jay had been out for almost two hours now,and everyone was worried. Girls crowded around him, ever-so-caring, yet Noc told them to get out of the way.

Jay's eyes were glazed over, yet open. It was an improvment. His head rested on Noc's shoulder, his hand splayed on the taller male's chest. His breath came out in pants, his fingers clenching or twitching ever so slightly now and then.

"Randy, where is the nearest hospital?" The red head questioned the purple-haired boy, who now was trying to calm down the purple-haired girl.

"A quarterof a mile away, why? You're seriously not planning on carrying him there,are you?!"

"I will, and I am!" Noc huffed, turning and running out the door.

When the cool wind nipped at Jay's nose, he blinked and buried himself deeper into Noc's chest. The red head was getting closer to the hospital with every passing minute until he realized that Jay's eyes were closing.

"Jay, do not close your eyes! So you hear me?" Noc was trying hard bot to panicj, and was doing a very good job at it.

"S'no re'sn t' sh't 't me..." mumbled the small male.

Nevertheless, his eyes opened. "Just keep them open."

"'Ave I eve' tell 'ou how much I _like _you?"

"It has never come up, but I believe that, seems as how your actions are louder than your words,"

Jay smacked Noc's cheat weakly as the hospital came into view, relief sweeping through the other.

"Stop sounding like a goddamn book,Noc. M' serious here."

"As well as I. Now just rest."

A moment of silence before,"Will you stay with me?"

Noc did not hesitate before saying,"Why, of course."

Jay smiled before he went under again. They reached the hospital, which was near empty. Noc rushed to the front desk, which had a girl of 15 sitting behind it, who pressed a button. Instantly, someone was taking Jay from Noc, and in a whirlwind, the waiting room was empty once more.

***hours later***

Noc, Theresa, Howard, and Randy stood outside of Jay's room. He was sleeping, the doctor had said, and would be for a while.

"Y'know, for someone as small as Jay, he sure can take a honkin' beating!" Howard said while chewing a granola bar.

"Three cracked ribs, a minor concussion, three other broken bones, mostly in his left arm, and a sprained wrist..." Theresa whimpered sadly. "That was more than a honkin' beating! That was true and pure torture!"

The doctor finally came out and motioned for them to come in. Noc was the first one in, taking the nearest seat and grasping Jay's right hand.

The small male, who looked very small now, clenched back weakly, before turning and squinting at the other male.

"Noc?" He murmered.

"Yes, it is I,"

"That's it, your name is now Nook the book. I am very serious about this," his speech was slurred; they've given him a bit too many drugs.

Theresa sat on the end of the bed, trying to ignore the medical supplies and the heart monitor, along with the I.V. Randy sat on the other side of the bed, holding a container of food from Charlie Cluckers. Howard occupied the other chair and had pulled out his phone.

Jay smiled freely, making himself comfortable. His left arm was in a cast, a white bandage wrapped around his head. He also had a binder around his chest, with the I.V. dripping pain killer into his right arm.

"How ya feeling, stranger?" Theresa asked.

"Swell, I'm just wondering why I'm an apparent stranger," he said before a loud commotion came from outside the room.

Morgan burst into the room, zipping over to Jay's side.

"What the hell was that?!" She shouted at him. He blinked. "You go and fight the school bully, and then I finds out that you nearly died without _one phone call! _What the hell?!"

She looked like she was ggoing to cry, and she threw herself down onto the bed, crying into Jay's stomach. Jay sighed, placing his arm around the crying girl.

"Morgan,we are cousins, right?"

"D-Duh. A-and I know we're supposed to have a hate-hate relationship, but this is different!"

Jay _laughed. _Noc was entranced by the sound, and he leaned forward so that he leaned on his free hand.

"It _is _technically the code for family, but; I _guess _I could overlook this affection for now.."

Morgan looked up in surprise before her arms wrapped around Jay's stomach, squeezing tightly. He rubbed small circles into her back as she cried, eventually falling asleep.

Theresa was apalled, to say in the least. Morgan, the usually emotionless girl, had cried because her cousin almost died.

"Jay, what is this _rule _Morgan was talking about?" She questioned.

"Aw, geese..." He took his hand back from Noc to rake his fingers through his hair. "This is gonna be embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Howard heard, walking over to Jay's side. "What kind of embarrassing?"

"Little kid embarrassing," replied Jay. "The sadder thing is, I was _eight."_

Now even Randy had perked at the thought of an embarrassing eight-year-old promise. He sat up and looked straight at Jay.

"C'mon! Tell us!"

Jay groaned, rolling his eyes. "We were both over at my house on an old hickory tree that my dad insisted on keeping despite it being dead. Morgan, being the tomboy she is, was climbing higher than I was, calling me a girl. And then the branch she was on snapped,and she fell."

Everyone watched, wide-eyed as Jay's eyes faded slightly. They all felt their hearts squeeze as they saw the look of guilt.

"Morgan was knocked out as soon as she hit the ground. When she woke up to being in a hospital, she saw that I was upset and crying and telling her I was sorry. She made me make a promise to her that if one of us get hurt,the other can't cry. I agreed, and since then, not one of us have cried. But, it was my fault she fell."

"What? How could you hurt her? You were eight, and the tree was dead-" Noc objected.

"-Yet sturdy.I've _jumped _on that branch without it breaking. Earlier that day,I was playing with my dad's saw... I was cutting that same branch."

Jay ducked hishhead, his hair flopping in front of his eyes, though they could see he was ready to cry.

"Guys, let's go, he needs time alone," Theresa ushered Howard, Noc, and Randy out, with much protests frim Noc. Before she left, she walked to Jay's side.

"Hey," she tapped his shoulder. He glanced up,and she saw that he was crying "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that she was going to climb on that branch."

She held put her arms, and he gladly fell into them. She hugged him tightly, smiling ruefully.

"I wish you could have met my family. You would have loved them," whispered Jay.

"Yeah," she replied,getting up and side stepping Morgan. "If they're anything like you, I would adore them." She shook her head as she leaned on the doorway. "Fighting Bash. You are some sort of stupid, you know."

"That just makes me all the more handsome. And I think that was his way of asking me out."

Theresa's eyes widened before she rushed out, stifling laughter. Jay smiled before he, too, fell asleep.

***SKIPPING ALL THE HEALING!***

Jay walked home that day, pulling his coat closer to him. A red leaf swished down and smacked him in the face, causing him to grumble and peel off the offending leaf. He was returning from his job interview; money did not last long, especially nowadays wit him fixing his house, which had begun day one.

The concrete walkway had been replaced with rocks, which were large and numerous once in his lawn. As soon as that was completed, he had little decorated stones placed on both sides of the path. The peeling paint was scraped off, revealing numerous holes from termites, rats, and spiders.

As soon as the paint and holes fixed up, the paint was once white, replaced with red, Jay mowed his lawn, pulling up weeds, and even going so far as to make a garden spot for the near future.

The roof was patched up, the inside gutted, replaced with first oak panales, then a gold-white carpet. The carpet practically swallowed Jay's feet as he walked in, yet it was exactly what he needed. He did not notice Morgan and her friends hiding in the stairwell; he was too tired to.

It was nearly six, and school was an hour away. Yes, he had stayed up to get homework done and get food, yes, he was stll up and would probably fall asleep in school, earning him a 'I'll let it slip, are you okay, such a good kid' lecture from his teachers. But first, he needed to change.

"Ugh, need sleep, but need to keep perfect attendance...life sucks," Jay hissed at his shoes, which were wearing out rather quickly.

He turned his back for a second before he heard the shout of,"Get him, girls!"

He whirled around, releasing an inhuman screech as he was tackled by five girls. One sat on his stomach, refusing to let him up. Another held one of his arms, three other girls held onto the others. Morgan grinned with delight as she began to place a few things on her cousins face.

"Morgan, what the fucking juice?! Get this shit off of my fucking face!" Cursed Jay angerly.

"Call it revenge..." chuckled Morgan evilly.

Jay's eyes widened.

_Oh, fuck my life three times over..._ he thought as he saw what another girl was brining to him and the other girls.

Jay _could not _fathom the fact that almost _all the boys_ at his school had hit on him by the time lunch crept around. He needed to install a brand new security system when he got home. And this was the _one day_ that he left his gym clothes at home, and _this _happens!

Yep, time for a new security system.

Blushing furiously, Jay yanked down the skirt the Morgan had stuffed on him, along with pulling up the white blouse that she had stuffed on him as well. The least she could have done was give him a skort.

Another whistle came from across the hall, and seems as how no girls were there at the moment...

Getting his tray, he quickly got his food and slid next to Noc at their seats. Hearing obviously badly muffled laughter come from across the table, Jay knew that Howard and Randy found his predicament hilarious. Eventually, they burst out laughing.

Theresa covered her mouth, giggling along with the two shoobs. Jay's cheeks reddened harshly, overcoming the light blush Morgan had forced on him. Glaring at the boys and girl through blue smoky-eyed eyes. The mascara merely made him look even more like a girl.

"Hey, Jay, didn't know you were a girl!" remarked Howard.

"W-who did your makeup and chose your outfit? Did Morgan do that?" cried Theresa.

"Yes, now shut up! I've been hit on and teased enough today!" whimpered Jay, putting his head down.

Only to snap it up and scream when he was picked up by none other than Bash.

"Guys! Look! I found my girlfriend!" sneered Bash as he lifted Jay and slung the smaller and kicking male over his shoulder.

Jay blushed in embarrassment as the skirt hiked up, revealing red and black panties.

"BASH! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Bash laughed as if Jay had said a funny joke, dodging a heeled foot aimed for his face. Tears pricked at Jay's eyes as he smacked and punched the bullies back.

"Ha! As if you haz a choice!" smirked Bash, whom, as if to insert his dominence, pulled Jay away and kissed him.

Jay's eyes widened, and he took this opertunity to kick Bash in his jewels, making him release him. Looking at Bash in horror, Jay realized somethin as he ran off, chucking his shoes at Bash's head: _Bash had taken his first kiss._

Noc followed Jay, kniwing that if he wasn't calmed soon, the Sorcerer would stank him. He followed the smaller boy to the boy's bathroom, where he found Jay crying and huddled into a corner. Looking up, Jay sniffled and glanced back to his crossed ankles.

"Get away from me, I don't deserve to be looked at. Not like that," Jay whimpered.

"Like what? Like you are important? Well if I do, then I would be forced to stop my persuit in a date with you." Noc joked slightly.

A smile from the younger before it disappeared.

"Bash took my first kiss, and he was terrible at it." Jay smooshed his face against his knees. "He publicly humiliated me and I couldn't do a damn thing."

"What would you say to a better kiss, Jay?" Noc offered.

"Wait, wha-" Jay said, surprised, before he was pulled forward and given a heart-warming kiss.

Jay, shocked, blinked before melting into the embrace. Noc pressed te smaller boy flush against him, his void being slightly filled since te accident. There were no rated m touches, but much like that of two people who _truely _loved each other.

And Jay did. And vice versa.

Of course, Bash was found beaten the next day, with no recollection of who did it to him.

Jay gave Noc a criticle glance. "You beat him up, didn't you? That's what was so important last night, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Noc didn't bother with an excuse; that asshole didn't deserve one.

He was surprised when Jay got on his knees to reach his cheek in order to kiss it, wrapping his arms around Noc's neck.

"Thank you." Jay happily rewarded Noc; he treated the lesser male as if he were an angle(many times he was often saying that there was nothing that was truely a reason for giving him gifts and such), and gave him more love and respect than anyone else has in three years.

It was a good feeling, to say the least.

Yet for now, he wwas content to cuddle on the couch and watch movies with his boyfriend, a pitcher of hot coco on the stand in front of them.


	3. One Thousand Years

_A/N: Here ya go guys! Very OOC, but I love Noc and I get good ideas. Here guys. The new chapter, vwela!_

Noc carried Jay home again, for the sixth time this week. Ever since he had taken that job as McFists assistant, he had been tired and near collapsing when he got off. Time and time again, Noc was positive that McFist was doing this purposely.

Getting coffee, getting his laundry, cleaning all his cars, fixing the broken remots and TVs and computers, keeping Bash out of the way, which always ended in bruises and bloody noses, keeping the visitors company, and even sometimes doing paperwork that McFist was too lazy to do.

All the time, every day, Noc carried Jay home even though his house was twelve blocks away. Always, as soon as Jay was comfortable on Noc's back, he was asleep. Sure, Jay knew a Ninja Technique that gave him more energy, but its limits only went so far.

Opening the door with some help of a half-awake Jay, he entered Jay's house.

"Jay," Noc said, tapping the boy slightly."Jay, wake up." Noc said softly.

"Hmm?"mumbled Jay." Am I home?"

"Yeah. You need to get off now."

"Carry me to my hammock?"

Noc sighed. "Fine."

He was being playfully annoyed, but nevertheless, he carried Jay to his hammock. As soon as he was unlatched, he rolled onto his stomach and allowed Senshi to climb onto the small of his back.

Noc looked at Jay's pale face, the dark circles making Jay look even paler. He sighed. Running his hand through Jay's black locks, which were turning dishwater blonde at the roots, he smiled sadley, scratching Senshi before leaving.

***In the middle of the night***

Pounding at the door in the middle of the night woke Jay. He groaned, getting up, which knocked Senshi off to the ground. A mew of complaint followed before more pounding.

"I'M COMING! JUST STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR!" came the reply from Jay, who was jogging quickly now to answer the door.

"Yea- Noc?!" cried Jay.

There was Noc, carrying the Ninja whom was bleeding heavily from a stab wound in his stomach. Noc looked slightly scared, and he met Jay's eyes.

"Jay, I need your help. So does the Ninja. Please, let us in."

Jay looked around outside, checking to see if anyone was following the Ninja. Jay couldn't see, however, because there was a blizzard, cutting Jay's eyes some with its powerful snowflakes. He turned back to Noc, motioning for them to come in quickly.

"What happened? And why are you dressed like the Ninja's Teacher?" questioned Jay, who was more than confused.

"Well, I _am_ the Ninja's teacher..."

Jay blinked, taking the wounded Ninja, who groaned in complaint."You owe me an explanation, but first, go get the first aid kit in the bathroom. I'm putting him on the dining room table."

Noc nodded, leaving his student and Jay to go to the bathroom for the kit. Jay carried the Ninja to the dining room, pressing a cloth that was on the table to the wound. A rapid pounding erupted from the door again, causing Jay to groan angerly.

He raced to the door, throwing it open. It revealed a chubby boy, with orange hair and brown eyes. He looked angry as he shoved Jay said.

"Hey!" Jay cried out as he fell against the wall. He gingerly picked himself up, brushing himself off."Say excuse me next time!"

"Where's the Ninja?!" snapped the boy.

'I already dislike this boy...' thought Jay. It was at that moment that Noc appeared with the kit, an unsure look on his face.

"Jay, we must hurry! He is loosing blood!"

Jay nodded stiffly, glaring at the chubby boy once more before racing to the dining room. The Ninja was there alright, but he didn't have his mask on, revealing purple hair and glassy blue eyes.

"The Ninja is Randy Cunningham?" whispered Jay.

Noc nodded. "I'll explain later. Just please help me!"

Jay nodded, nudging Noc out of the way. He pressed the cloth to Randy's stomach slightly more, making a groan erupt from the boy's throat.

The ginger-haired boy was staring at Randy with worry. Jay could believe it slightly. He realized that these wounds were too deep to only patch-and-hope.

"Noc, these wounds... they're too deep... I need my sewing kit. It's in my room, right underneath my hammock."

Noc nodded, running upstairs quickly. Jay saw that the boy across from him wanted to speak. Eventually, he opened his mouth.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Jay sighed, removing the cloth and getting some hot water. Pressing the wet cloth to Randy's stomach, he answered,"I do not know. We can only hope."

"But you seem so... and he's like this..."

"A calm face can hide many things, kid."

"My name is Howard, just so you know. But do you think you can fix him?"

Jay paused for a second, dipping the cloth into the bowl of hot water next to the Ninja's stomach and ringing it out, making the water turn red. Could he fix the Ninja? Or in this case, Randy? Could he save a boy's life, when he could barely save his own? Sure, he had been beaten down and he would keep getting up, but this was different.

"I don't know. I will try my best, seeing as how you care for him so much. Is he your boyfriend?"

Howard grew flustered. "W-What?! What gave you that idea?!"

Jay shrugged, but at that moment, Noc returned, with sewing kit in hand.

"Good, now thread a needle, and Howard, hand me a few webs,"

"Webs?" Howard asked with a curious look.

"Spider webs can help a wound stop bleeding. It may be a myth, but I tried once and it worked. At this moment, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Taking the webs, Jay placed them on the wounds that were still bleeding. They were still bleeding! Jay asked for more, placing the delicate strands over the bleeding stab wounds. Finally, they slowly stopped bleeding, and Jay sighed in relief, relaxing some.

As soon as the wounds stopped bleeding, Jay took the threaded needle, pulling two slit pieces of skin together and began to sew the broken Ninja together. With every loop of the thread, Howard winced, yet kept watching his friend groan and wither in pain.

"How do you know how to do this?" Noc finally asked, breaking the tension that was building.

"When I was in the orphanage, ya know, going here, leaving there, I got in a lot of fights in order to protect what little pride I still had then. And a lot of those fights ended with me getting cut too deep here or there," Jay said, moving onto another cut and beginning to stich that. "I was, and am, deathly afraid of hospitals."

"You think that if you go in, you won't come out?" Howard asked.

Jay jerked back in surprise, staring at Howard. "Y-yea. H-How'd you know that?"

Howard shrugged simply. "I guessed. My mom was afraid of hospitals once."

Jay was quiet for a bit, stiching up three more cuts. Senshi came down from his bed upstairs, mewing pitifully and rubbing himself against Jay's legs. Howard caught sight of Senshi and did a double-take at the two tails.

"Woah, that cat has two tails... that is the cheese!"

"Your friend is the _Ninja_, and you are amazed at a two-tailed _cat?_"

"Yeah... it's wonk, isn't it?"

Jay nodded, studying another cut. "Very wonk."

Another few moments passed before Randy woke up, just as Jay finished tying off the last stitch.

"W-where am I?" he rasped.

"Cunningham, buddy! You're okay! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Jay interviened before Howard could make Randy open one of his stitches. "You're in my house. Noc brought you in, bleeding and near death. I was able to patch you up... somewhat. I suggest going easy."

"Oh. How long have I been here?"

"About an hour." Noc said. Jay jumped; he forgot Noc was there.

Jay took an ace bandage out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around his stomach and shoulders, humming a little song. Randy seemed confused, but not hostil.

"Oh. Alright."

Jay took off his sweatshirt he had grabbed and placed it under Randy's head, making the small boy comfortable.

"I'm going to go back to bed. I'm exhausted. Take it easy, and don't get up. Get Howard to do whatever you need to do, besides going to the bathroom. You guys can figure _that one _out for _yourselves._"

Randy nodded, already closing his eyes and falling back asleep. As Jay and Noc turned to go upstairs, Jay heard a sound.

"... Thank you." Came a whispered voice.

Jay turned back to see Howard, who had his head in his hands. He looked up to watch Randy sleep for a bit, before turning to Jay again.

"Thank you." he repeated.

Jay nodded. "It was the smallest thing I could do to try and save him. He has saved me, as well, after all. Yet I still have no idea if he will live."

Howard nodded, returning to watching his friend sleep. Jay sighed and walked upstairs. He entered his room, Noc not far behind. What surprised Noc is that instead of Jay going to his hammock, he went to the canopied bed.

But as soon as he sat down, he cried out in pain. Noc was at his side in an instant. He looked over Jay quickly, not seeing any visible wounds.

"Where do you hurt?" murmered Noc helplessly.

"It's my muscles," Jay replied."they hurt badly. I don't know why."

Noc smirked."I would like to try something. Do you trust me?"

"If it makes my muscels stop hurting, yes. Go right ahead," Jay groaned."But I still want an explination."

Noc smile grew wider, before he gently pressed his thin fingers into Jay's shoulders. A groan erupted from Jay, causing Noc to stop temporarily.

"Don't stop!" Jay whined.

"If you say so." Noc replied."I should probably start at the beginning. It all began in 1213,"

"Holy shit..." muttered Jay, both in surprise and awe. "as in, over _800 fucking years ago?_!"

"Yes, now will you let me continue?"

He pressed his thumbs in between Jay's shoulder blades, and his four fingers into the soft plushness just to the side of the crooks of Jay's neck.

"Yes, yes, continue with the story. And whatever else you're doing."

"There is a man named the Sorcerer. He is locked deep down in the Earth, but yet is still able to turn ordinary people into monsters whenever they are sad, mad, or upset. So it is the Ninja's duty to return those people to their normal selves by destroying their prized possession,"

"Sorta like me, near the beginning of the year, right?"

"Right. Now, every four years, a new ninja takes place of the old one, because they are not immortal like I am. I, in the meantime, am merely a book-"

"-Turned human?" Jay guessed now.

"Yes. And due to the fact that I have to have a new ninja every four years, I have to teach them the same things that every other Ninja has learned. Randy is the current Ninja, as you figured out, and I have only turned into a human because Randy is going to face the Sorcerer."

"Tha-_at_ is wo-onk." a moan came from Jay this time, and he pressed back on the fingers. His shoulders felt amazing now, instead of the sharp pain.

"S-so you're saying, if the Sorcerer is gone, do-does that mean you'll be gone too?"

Noc paused. He hadn't thought of that. "Maybe," he said, returning to his previous motions."Maybe I'll stay as a normal person. We will only ever know when the Sorcerer is destroyed, and the Sorceress as well."

"Who's she?"

"You may think of her as the Sorcerer's wife."

"Shnasty man." Jay then had a thought, which he voiced. "Wait, if the Sorcerer is locked away in a prison, doesn't that mean that he'd have to have help from someone _aboveground?_"

"Yes. And he does. For you, you may know him as McFist. I believe he was promised a superpower for when he destroyed the Ninja."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, Noc's fingers disappeared, and Jay began to whine until he felt a soft pair of lips appear in their stead. Jay leaned his head back, greatly enjoying the treatment.

"You need to loosen up more. In all my life, I have never met anyone as tense as you."

Noc's lips brushing against his shoulders with every word made Jay sigh in bliss. This was _way too damn good._

"Well, I work a lot nowadays,"Jay murmered, leaning back. "That tends to make me tense a lot. Especially when there are time limits."

Noc's lips brushed up and down and back again all along Jay's pale shoulders, causing him to shiver with joy. This was the most _amazing _thing he has ever felt.

"What if we did something to let you relieve some of that _tension._"

Good god, Jay _loved _the husky sound of Noc's voice right now. He wanted to hear more of it, biting his lip before he knew what he was going to say.

"W-what do you h-have in mind?"

"Mmm, many people know of this, yet you don't seem to know it. Or do you?"

Noc moved Jay so that the small boy sat in his lap, gently nipping on his neck and earlobe. He moved so that his own back was pressed against the hard backboard of the bed. Gasps eminated from Jay, who was shuddering now.

"Who knows? May-be I do and you d-don't..."

"I find that _very _hard to believe."

Noc's hands moved under Jay's shirt, exploring his chest and stomach. Jay moaned loudly, and Noc knew that if he didn't keep quiet, Wienerman was going to know what he was up to.

With a slight movement, red and black ribbons had wrapped themselves around Jay's mouth, moved his hands and tying them behind Noc's neck.

Jay let out a muffled 'mmf!' before returning to feeling _every fucking touch _as Noc took a hand and undid a button on Jay's jeans. The zipper went down and Noc slid his hands into the jeans.

Rubbing Jay's clothed erection, he heard the boy emit a low whine. He chuckled, wanting to hear more of the muffled moans.

"Do you want this?" murmered Noc.

"Mmm!" came the reply, along with a sharp head nod.

'So God help him if he stops!' Jay thought.

Noc rubbed slightly harder, earning a louder moan. He slowly pulled the back of Jay's pants down, along with his boxers.

Noc brought out his own erection, rubbing it until it was slick with pre cum. He guided it to Jay's entrance, slowly pushing past the ring of muscel.

Jay let out a small scream as Noc continued to bury himself to the hilt. Noc stopped, waiting as he kissed and nipped at Jay's neck and rubbed his erection. Finally, Jay nodded slowly.

Noc pulled back and slid back in, again and again. It was tough to slid in and out, as Jay's entrance was too tight. But as the time wore on, he grew looser, allowing Noc to bury himself deeper into Jay. When Noc hit a certain spot inside of Jay, the pale boy sucked in a sharp breath and saw stars. Noc aimed for that one spot, remembering where it was.

Skin slapped against skin, and the room seemed hotter. Sweat covered the boys, and yet not a single sound was heard from outside the door.

A small pooling sensation made Noc's thrusts faster, earning louder and more common moans. Taking Jay's member into his hand, he pumped Jay while he trusted, already pre-cum covering the tip.

It was only moments later that Jay was brought to orgasm, his tightening of his muscels causing Noc to cum soon after.

Noc pulled out, feeling Jay wince slightly. He fixed the boys boxers and pants, moving him so that he was curled into his side.

At the feeling of fingers curling around the top half of his suit, he turned to look at Jay, who's eyes were half-lidded. He took the fingers and wove them between his own.

"Will you stay with me for now?" mumbled Jay.

Noc nodded. "Of course I will."

Jay smiled slightly before falling asleep. Noc kept their fingers woven together, allowing Jay's hand to keep clenching his shirt to make sure he would stay.

This warmpth inside of him, the feeling of love, was making him soft, he thought, yet it was like a burning cup of coco after years of cold.

'I don't want to leave him. He's so fragile, and he's already taken one too many blows for a boy of only 16.' Noc thought. 'But what if I said earlier is correct? What if I do become a human, fully, when the Sorcerer is gone? Then I _can _stay with him.'

Smiling to himself, he fell asleep as well.

***In the morning**"

"Is there any McCereal in this place? Or McBacon? McPancakes?" complained Howard as he rummaged through Jay's cupboards.

"A blizzard happens, and could he stay home? Yes. Did he? No, yet I do give him credit for caring for Randy," mumbled Jay. "Top right cupboard, there should be some McPancake mix."

"I dunno how to make pancakes! You do it!"

"Do you want your friend to get better or not, dickweed? I have enough to worry about without you getting in the way and acting like a child."

Senshi looked up from his bowl on the corner of the counter, mewing as if to say,"Agreed.".

"Guys, could you not?" sighed Randy, who sat on the kitchen countertop, sitting slightly still as Jay made sure no stiches had come undone and rewrapping the bandages. It was a lot more work than you may think, because Randy's best included fidgeting every five seconds.

"Sorry," Jay apologized. "Let me finish tying up your bandages, and I'll start making some pancakes. With bacon, before you can ask."

Jay turned to the side, grasping a cup of coco with a plate of cookies on the side. He had hidden them _just right _so that Howard couldn't see them. He grabbed the silver mug, sipping the coco before putting it back next to the tray. Jay, having finished with the bandages, was about to get up off of his seat to make the pancakes when Noc immeadietly stood up instead.

"No, no, you sit down and do nothing, and I shall make the pancakes and bacon. You need to take as much time to rest as you can get."

"That's true, Noc, but I can still take care of myself." Jay playfully rolled his eyes, causing Noc to chuckle as he took out the ingredients for McPancakes.

"Yes, that was _before _you took the job as McFist's assisstant. Nowadays, you barely dust your books."

"I do not dust my books!"

"I saw you once. You are openly lying to me."

"How come you have to be a know-it-all?" muttered Jay, pouting and removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Because elders are supposed to know it all."

"Hey, Jay," Randy said, rudley interrupting. "You say you're an orphan, and you've taken care of yourself. Yet, if you took care of yourself, how come you know how to cook?"

Jay thought. "Ya know, I never really thought about it. I always could, I guess, but before she... passed on... my sister said she taught me, and she took cooking classes."

"You never told me the names of your siblings, Jay." Noc said, staring at Jay while stirring the pancake mix.

Jay shrugged, pulling up a chair and plopping down, Senshi finishing his meal and hopping onto Jay's open lap. Jay ran his fingers through the short black fur of the cat as he thought.

"It's, been a while, I guess. But there was the oldest sister, Tami. She was always nice, despite being a bit rough looking. Then there was my twin, Jazzy, who was hot-headed and ready to fight. Mom always joked that she should save her anger. She was going to need it when she has kids. Then finally there was little Kit. She was always running around and screaming about goblins wanting her gold."

Laughter erupted from Jay, who still scratched Senshi. "Good god, did it perk up any bad day! If I was around her, it was hard to be mad or depressed!"

Wiping a stray tear from his eys, Jay shook his head, smiling widley. Noc looked at Randy, and Randy looked back. The purple-haired teen was the first to look away in order to look at Howard, who was watching the baking pancakes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why was the beanie so important to you?" Noc asked, remembering that it was his beanie that was his most prized possession. Jay stopped laughing, but still smiled.

"It was from everyone in my family. Like, Dad would have bought the fabric, Mom took my measurments while I was asleep, Tami would turn it into the hat, then Jazzy would embroider the dragon on it, and finally Kit would write the note that came with it. It was the last thing I got from them."

Noc turned to face Jay, leaning on the counter. "You know, you are not so torn up about your family's deaths as I would have thought of you to be."

Jay leaned forward slightly, eyes wide. "Ya wanna know a secret, Noc?"

Noc nodded, wondering what Jay could have hidden from him. Jay leaned forward more, earning a mew of complaint from Senshi, who dashed away, cupping his mouth.

"I only remember the good things. And why feel so guilty about something that isn't my fault? I wasn't the guy with the gun."

Jay's face darkened, and his phone rang, interrupting any further conversation until the end of the call.

Noc blinked in amazement. All along, he had blamed himself for the death of a Ninja's brother. He still did, he knew this. He was just very good at hiding things.

Jay got up, plucking the phone off of its cradel before placing it to his ear.

"Hello, Jay's residence, Jay speaking." the dark-haired boy said, pretending to act like a slacker girl worker by admiring his nails, earning stiffled laughs from Randy and Howard.

"_Jay? This is Viceroy. I need you to come in today. McFist needs you to do something-"_

Jay blinked. "Woah, Viceroy, let me hold you up right there. There is no way in_ Hell _that I am walking in a fucking _blizzard _because McFist wants me to do something that he could do himself!"

_"How do you think I feel? Anyway, it's going to be very simple, and you can be back home within fifteen minutes."_

"Over my dead body."

_"Jay! Please! Don't leave me here! I need you to come get me out of here! The blizzard hit while I was working, and now I'm trapped here with him! I need you to come and get me! PLEASE!"_

Jay frowned. "That... is not... my problem."

_"No, Jay-!"_

With a click, Jay hung up the phone, a hand on his hip, still frowning. Noc was placing pancakes and bacon on a plate, and stared at Jay.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Viceroy just wanted to trick me into going there so I can get him out of the building cause he's stuck with McFist."

Jay winced, as well as Randy and Noc. Howard merely took hold of the plate that held the pancakes and began to scarf them down, not quite knowing what was so bad about McFist besides being abducted by him once.

Taking his plate of cookies and his mug of hot chocolate, Jay slowly ate, still worn out by last nights events. Little did he know that Randy was about to make everything awkward and make him loose his appatite.

"Jay, you're limping. Did something happen? Cause last I remembered, you didn't have one last night."

Jay blushed fiercely, setting down his plate of cookies as he sipped his coco and tried to hide his face.

Howard even found this hilarious, and began to tease Jay.

"Yeah, did something happen last night? Did it inclue the book?"

Jay flushed harder, and stood up, meaning to leave. Noc was slightly flushing as well, but had hidden it easily. Jay glared angerly at Noc, jealous of his ability to mask his emotions.

"Oh, look, there's, uh, something I forgot to do! Yeah.. I better go take care of that!" He then quickly raced up the stairs, two at a time. The two other teens rounded on Noc, who had a nutreal expression on his face.

"What did you guys do last night?" Randy asked, staring up at Noc.

"Nothing that is of your concern, Ninja," Noc said calmly, grabbing a cup and beginning to make some tea.

"It must have been something shnasty!" Howard exclaimed,chewing on one of Jay's cookies.

"You are not getting it out me," Noc snatched back Jay's cookies, pouring in some hot water and herbs into the cup he chose. "And it never shall be any of your business."

With those words, he calmly walked upstairs with tea in one hand, a plate of cookies in another, and a cup of hot coco balanced perfectly on the top of his head.

***At McFist's Industries***

"Hey! Nerd! Pay attention to me!" shouted Bash Johnson ((I think that's his last name)), who then punched Jay in the arm.

Pushed sideways by the blow, Jay found himself sprawled on the floor, a shooting pain in his arm. Cursing in Japanese underneath his breath, Jay climbed back into the chair that was pulled up to a desk, where he had been working before he was punched.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Golly, Bash, that was _amazing!_"

"Ya think so? I call it punching the nerd! Wanna see it again?"

"No!" screamed Jay, holding up his hands quickly. "I need to do work, so how about another time?"

He visibly relaxed when Bash said, "Maybe later, nerd. Yeah! Then I can punch ya twice as hard!"

Returning to his work, Jay raked his fingers through his hair as he stared at what was before him. McFist was planning on destroying _another _natural park in order to make a McMall. He glared at the papers that had to be signed by McFist from the constructers, asking for permission to destroy the trees and grass and such.

"Hell no." Muttered Jay, putting an 'x' over the NO before forging McFists signature. "Viceroy, I have the papers done." Jay said into the intercom on his desk.

"I'll be there to pick them up in a bit." Came the reply.

A football smacked into Jay's head, causing him to curse loudly as he swiveled to glare at the guilty party.

"10 cool kid points!" shouted Bash.

"**Bash, I will beat you to death and then feed you to the dogs of hell, where your remains will burn in their stomachs for all eternity!"****  
><strong>

Jay felt the bump on his head, sighing in relief when Viceroy walked into the room. That meant he could go home!

" Mhm, mhm." Vieroy looked from the papers to Jay, and back again. Nodding, he said,"You can go home now, Jay. Be careful!"

"Aren't I always?" Jay replied, picking up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. "It's only 12 blocks, after all."'

"Yes, but things could still happen to you. I am just warning you."

"The worst thing that can happen to me, Viceroy, is if someone made me watch Bash for the rest of my life. Or his."

Both males turned to watch as Bash accidentally ripped off a mechanical robo-apes head, wincing as he began to laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm going now. See ya tomorrow!" Jay quickly rushed out of the building, stopping sometimes to speak to some robo-apes.

Before he left the wing he was in, Jay saw a whole ton of robo-apes crowding around a large piece of machinery. He couldn't get a good look because the robo-apes blocked his view.

As he walked along the corridors that lead outside, he pondered what that machine could have been.

'Is it a large bull for the Mexican Parade? Or maybe a large t.v., with full out surround sound? That would be bruce. So very Bruce!'

Shrugging, he walked out the doors, into the crisp, cold air. His phone buzzed, and he knew he had a new text message. Flipping open his McPhone, he saw the message Noc had sent from Randy's cell.

**Need a lift?**

Jay snorted, texting back quickly.

**Not today. I'll see ya soon?**

**McCafe at 6?**

**Deal. Be there in 18.**

**See you soon.**

Jay placed his phone back in his pocket, beginning to walk briskly to the cafe that was at an equal distance as his house from the McFist building.

Jay was unaware of the shadow that followed him, nor did he hear the high-pitched metallic clicking of a small robot dragon, with McFist's insigna imprinted on the forehead.

A small click got Jay's attention, and he looked around quickly. He had the feeling something wasn't right, and he didn't want to be the one to find out what.

He quickened his pace, looking forward to seeing Noc in the nice, warm café, where he would order a bubble tea with a piece of peppermint.

Another click stopped him in his tracks.

"H-hello? A-anyone there?" He wasn't just studdering because he was cold. No, he was afraid.

Hearing no answer, he began to run. 3 blocks... 2 blocks... If he crosses across this alley, he could get there quicker, but that would be a fool move.

A prick in the back of his neck stopped him from thinking at all. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Viceroy's winter boots walking to him.

***In the café***

"He should be here by now! Do you think he could be hurt?" fretted Noc.

Theresa sat across from him, and leaned over to pat his hand. Randy sat next to her, and Howard was across from them, sitting with Debbie Kang. It was an hour after Jay had sent his text, and Noc was pacing the café floor.

"Relax, Noc! He could just be caught up in work!" Theresa smiles sweetly.

"No,Jay told me he never stayed after quitting time long enough for them to give him any work."

"Well, maybe he volunteered?" suggested Debbie.

"Do you even _know _Jay?"

"Relax, Noc, he can take care of himself!"

***with mysterious person***

A red phone gleamed in the streetlight, and a gloved hand picked up the phone. It scrolled through the contacts, finding one listed 'Ninja bro'. The person picked that one to use to deliver the message.

***café***

"True, but not enough! What if someone stronger than him managed to hurt him?!"

"Noc! Jay can handle himself! He'd probably knock them out before they could do a thing!" Howard chimed in, uneasy of Noc's unusual behavior.

Noc paced faster, raking his fingers through his hair,which was in a braid.

_"Trust me, that ponytail is way too dull, now. Let me braid your hair, please!" Whined Jay, tugging on Noc's long ponytail._

_"Why should I? You would probably put a bow at the end!"_

_"I swear I won't! Please Noc!"_

_"No." _

_Jay sighed, then said,"I didn't want to do this..."_

_Noc eyed him uneasily as Jay took off his glasses, then looked up at Noc with wide, adorable blue eyes._

_Shit! He was giving Noc the puppy eyes. Noc managed to stand his ground as he looked at Jay, until the blue eyes got bigger and cuter._

_"Fine! But if I find a bow at the end of it, I will hunt you down!"_

_"Deal!" Jay said happily, pecking Noc's cheek as he took out the ponytail and he began to braid._

Noc sighed. What if the others were right?

***mysterious person**

Whoever had Jay's phone texted quickly, their fingers flying over the digital keyboard. They smirked as a mechanical dragon flew over to their shoulder.

"Master, we must move the boy, unless you want him dead."

"Very well." They clicked 'send', placing the phone on a nearby bench.

Walking over to the drugged boy, they tapped him with Viceroy's boots. It was so easy to take them; they would need to be returned, but they were very useful.

The boots dug into the ground as the person picked up the unconsious boy. They studied the small boy before putting him in the passenger seat of their car. He was the perfect subject.

Buckling in, they drove off, their plan already in motion. Already, they will manage to succeed in this twisted plot.

**Café***

Randy's phone buzzed on the table, and Noc dove after it. Grasping it, he saw it was a text message from Jay.

"Is it Jay?!" said Theresa, leaning forward.

"Yes, yes it is!" the relief in Noc's voice was so evident in it would have brought some people to tears.

"Well? Figure out where that shoob is!" cried Debbie.

"See, I told you he could handle himself!" said Randy with pride.

Howard nodded in agreement, chewing on a peppermint.

Opening the text excitedly Noc's relieved smile soon turned to a scared nutreal expression. What he thought was Jay wasn't really him at all.

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Trust me, I would have texted sooner if that little Jay of yours had not run. Oh, he's fine! But I have to borrow him for an bit. You will get him back, but you should probably not hope to contact him. If you don't believe me, go to the 1st bench you see on the left of McCafe. Choi~**

Grabbing his jacket, Noc raced out the door at the protests of the others. He rushed to the first bench he saw on the left; but what he saw scared him far worse than anything.

There were definitely sighs of struggle around the bench, then a deep imprint of a human body next to the curb. And on the bench was Jay's phone.

Noc turned on the small device with shaky fingers. On the front of the screen stood four words: **I had warned you.**

Theresa, Debbie, Howard, and Randy appeared next to him, the girls gasping at the scene. Noc's head was down, and he was clutching the phone so hard he was afraid it would break. He was going to kill whoever took Jay, be it the last thing he does.

To be continued...

_A/N: Finally! Here's the next chapter, guys! Read to find out what happens next..((when I update it))._


	4. Safe and Sound

A/N: Gonna give you a flashback, an you might figure out who the mysteruious figure is! Maybe...

_Noc was much like Jay in some terms, but his feelings had slowly been soothed, even though he still nurtured a greater disappointment in himself than others. _

_His form he had taken from a brother of the Ninja, who died shortly after he had left. Always was it the same pain, bland after years of having it, but still hurt._

_He thinks that sometimes he could take a break; but he couldn't. Jay still hurt, and it was because the Sorcerer had decided to drag in Jay's family and kill them._

_Jay hurt now, and when he had stayed the night a couple of times, he could hear Jay sobbing in his room, and then they would die down._

_One night, he even saw Jay, looking down at a photograph of his family. He sniffed then, and he remembered that Jay had told that photo that his pride was wounded and he was trying._

_But it couldn't be even more difficult. Even now, Jay was harassed at school._

_Bash had asked Jay to go out with him, yet, with him being nice, he had accepted. Eight hours later, Noc had found (and beat up) Jay surrounded by four men who were unconscious when he left with Jay in his arms._

_But yet he was still kind, faking smiles everywhere he went and acting crazed. It wouldn't be long until he snapped unless Noc did something about it._

_And he had. _

_He had taken Jay out for a date, nothing fancy. Just the Big Hero 6 movie that Jay had been dying too go to, but didn't._

_He swore even now that he didn't cry even though Noc clearly heard him._

_"They can't hurt me, an-ny-more,_

_There's nothing left to break of me-e-e, _

_There's nothing left to take from me-e-e,_

_Cause baby it's easy to fake a smile, _

_Once you've been doing it, _

_For a while,_

_Baby it's easy to fake a smile,_

_Once you've been doing it, for a while~"_

_And that would be Jay returning from work. At the rustling of bags, Noc knew he had gone grocery shopping. Had he really? Noc hadn't realized how late it was getting._

_He swallowed thickly and went out to meet Jay. As expected, he was wearing his headphones, sing along to his new favorite song, while swaying his hips and putting things away. His jeans were baggy, and so was his shirt. He smiled, then turned to face Noc._

_The headphones slid from his ears, causing the sing to switch to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. Noc couldn't help it. He felt his eyes stung and the world turned blurry._

_'I remember tears streamin' down your face, when I said I'll never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light~'_

_He hurt inside. It hurt to think about all that was happening around him, and all that had happened. Jay looked at him with sympathy. As Jay reached up, he felt and saw black ink marks on Noc's cheeks. Forcing Noc to look at him, he saw more._

_'I remember, you said,_

_Don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead and gone tonight~'_

_Being and having rights to call him sweet names as his boyfriend, Jay sighed, wiping away more tears._

_"Oh, hun," he said as if tired. "Why do you stay strong?"_

_'Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down, _

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now~'_

_Noc swallowed before answering. "Because I have to; for you, Randy, and silly Wienerman..."_

_Jay smiled slightly. "Not for me Noc. To me, you always seemed like a damn stubborn Superman to me."_

_'Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe, _

_And, _

_Sound~'_

_Noc laughed hollowly, before he began to cry. Jay brought him closer and hugged him. His head rested on Noc's shoulder, though he had to stand on tip toe to do so. Noc rested his head on Jay's shoulder. He knew he was soaking Jay's shirt, yet he couldn't stop crying._

_'Don't you dare look our your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps ragin oon, _

_Hold on, to this, lulluby,_

_Even when the music's gone,_

_Goone~,'_

_And yet, he felt far better than he had ever had in the past umpth years of his life. All those years of pain were being released into black ink, falling down his face and staining his boyfriend's shirt._

_'Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,~'_

_ "I love you so much, Jay."_

_"I love you double, hun. More than you think."_

_'You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,~'_

_That got Noc crying even more._

_"You are stronger than anyone can think. You take so much responibility, and you refuse to share. The least you can do," Jay was murmuring in his ear as Noc hiccuped, feeling so weak yet so relieved. "Is let it out every now and then."_

_'Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be _

_Safe,_

_And,_

_Sound~'_

_Noc hugged Jay tighter to him, feeling so useless yet loved. Jay smiled, hugging back as the song ended._

_†****†_

Jay hugged the plain silver toilet to him, having thrown up many times already. Nausea had hit him in one wave, causing him to make a break for it.

He was trapped in a plain room, he figured out, with a toilet, which was currently his best friend, a bed, a table, and a large bookcase filled with books he already read.

He was tired. He had been awake since early this morning just throwing up. It burned his throat and nostrils as he finished, wiping the edges of his mouth with a sleve. A small pong was herd, and Jay looked around.

Apparently, breakfast was served judged by the the pancakes, bacon, strawberries and carrots that were served. Another wave of nausea passed as he looked at the bacon and pancakes, but his mouth wattered at the fruit and veggies.

He finished it with him record time when he realized: a) he was in a strange room. B) he was being watched. And c) he was not right at the moment.

He had just thrown caution to the wind and ate strange food, in a strange room, with no clue as to how to get out. He had a feeling Viceroy was behind this.

After all, he _had _seen his boots before he lost consciousness. That's gotta count for something, right?_  
><em>

Bored out of his mind, he walked around the room, observing. No use in going crazy in a sstrange place with no sense of time. He looked at the plain white walls, yawning.

"Really? White? How about a galaxy pattern? At least that would be fun!" He called out, unsure it anyone was listening.

A whirring sound came from all around him, causing him to gasp and whirl around. No one. But, he could see in the corner something else.

The corner that was once white was now turning black, purple, just different colors or darkness. It spread quickly, swallowing the room. Then the white dots appeared, causing the room to be swallowed in dim light and Jay to gasp.

_It was the galaxy Jay had wanted._

"Holy shit," Jay muttered, staring in awe. "This is the coolest thing I've seen in forever."

"And it might be the last," came a feminine voice.

Jay released a shreik, scrambling to the other side of the room. He stared at the woman that had appeared out of nowhere, gasping and clutching his heart.

"You shouldn't stare. Staring is rude." The woman had long black hair, green beads around her neck, purple lashes, blue eyes, and was wearing a Japanese girl's uniform. She grinned evilly. "You are this 'Jay' person, correct?"

"Who wants to know?" He said, glaring daggers at her.

"Just a friend!" She said in a soothing voice. "I'll give you a kiss if you tell me!"

"A) gross, no. B) again, _who wants to know?_"

She honestly looked surpised when he refused her kiss. And she was using her magic, too. She huffed, angry.

"This is going to be a long 8 months." She muttered."I," she paused as she started at him. "Am the Sorceress."

"Oh, so the girl that fucks the evil dude, right? What, are you going to kill me like you did my family? Or am I a guest?"

She admired his straight forwardness. She grinned again, and stepped forward.

"Jay, you have something I and my husband want. A different key, you could say, to unlocking his cage."

Jay glowered at her, waiting for her to continue. He gripped his sleeve, the clean one, and rung it between his fingers.

"A child, of the Nomicon, the book of 800 years worth of Ninja Knowledge."

"Yeah, I know who he is. Can you continue with this sob story of yours? And for the record, he nor I have a child last anyone checked!"

The Sorcereress was laughing into her hand. She was giggling a bit too much, he thought.

"What's so goddamn funny?!" He shouted at her.

"It's just...you do have a child. But one you are unaware of yet! You might know soon enough, because, after all, your own mother was like this before she had your presious little sister."

Jay was shocked. What was this woman getting at? What did she mean, 'a child he was unaware of yet?'.

"Maybe you'll figure it out yourself. Maybe even tonight. Just think of your symptoms, and then you'll figure it out. Until tonight, then, Jay!"

She grinned before opening a door that came from nowhere. Walking through, he could still hear her laughter.

What did she mean by those words? A child of Noc's? He didn't have one besides NomiRandy, who was somewhere else at the moment. But a child he was unaware of.

Okay, think about your symptoms, he thought.'Nausea, throwing up, extream tiredness, and aching joints.

True his mother had all of these things once before, he thought as he went and sat on the bed. But only when she was... His eyes widened when he realized what the Sorceress had meant.

_A child he was unaware of._

_A child of Noc's that he didn't have._

_The 'sickness' Jay had been having ever since he woke up in the room._

_A key that could uunleash pure hell by a child._

Jay was pregnant.

†*****†

"He's been gone for a month now!" wailed Theresa, sobbing into a throw pillow on Jay's couch. "The police have searched everywhere, yet he's nowhere!"

Randy was rubbing her shoulder quietly, sighing. Even though Howard was eating, it was out of stress. Noc was somewhere, looking for clues as to where Jay could be.

A roar interrupted his thinking and investigating. Knowing Randy couldn't leave Theresa's side, not now, he knew _he _had to go and ddestroy this monster.

Running out at the monster in his pphysical suit, he pulled out his kantana. The monster was of a girl, with only big blonde hair on the top of her salamander form.

Rolling his eyes, Noc sliced off half of the big hair. Instantly, the girl died down in size and thanked Noc for saving her. He huffed.

"Have you seen a boy with blackish hair and blue eyes with glasses around?"he questioned.

"No," she answered truthfully, seeing the Ninja's Teacher deflate a bit. "But I've heard some pretty weird sounds coming from the old silicon factory."

Noc was gone immeadietly. The old silicon factory had blown up, covering itself in a plastic thing that can shape into anything anyone wanted. It had also killed three people.

"Jay, please be there." He wished.

†*****†

Jay found out that he had been in here for a month. And that meant that there was eight more until he had to deliver.

Curling into a ball on the bed, he clung to the pillow that was there. And then a large blast erupted into the wall.

"Jay?! Jay?!" Came a familiar voice. It was Noc!

Coughing, he managed to get Noc's attention just as he heard the Sorceress run into the room. Jay thought and whispered," I want her to die."

What happened next amazed him. The galaxy walls dropped down quickly, surrounding the woman. She screached, angry and reaching to get the final hope that her husband had.

Slowly, however, the building collapsed around her, and killed her as it crushed her body with agonizing weight.

Noc raced out of that building as fast as he could, clutching Jay as closely as possible. The smaller male looked up at Noc before burrowing into his chest, feeling safer there.

Knowing the others would swamp Jay if he went in through the front door, he jumped through the window in Jay's room. He sat the boy on the bed before hugging him harshly.

"Why did they take you?" Murmered Noc into Jay's hair.

Jay pulled away slowly, shame burning his cheeks. Noc felt a tightening grip of panic. What had they done to Jay?

"Jay? What happened?" He whispered.

"N-Noc, I have to tell you something. And I swear I'm not making this up," he began slowly.

Noc leaned forward, anything just to make sure Jay was here, real, and healthy.

"What is it?"

"Noc, the Sorceress wanted me for a reason," Jay wrung his hands, staring at his lap. "She wanted me because a child of yours is another key to get her husband out of his prison."

"You mean NomiRandy?"

Jay shook his head. "No, Noc. I mean one born, not made."

Now Noc was suspicious. "Jay, what are you talking about?"

"Noc, I'm... I'm pregnant. And the kid is yours. That is why the Sorceress stole me."

A/n: Duhn duhn duuuuuuuhhhnnn! Stay tuned for more. And yes, I get that it's fast moving, but... Yeah.


End file.
